Donut/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Donut and the other characters. In BFDIA, Donut started off as very angry and irritable. In BFB, Donut often acts more thoughtful and considerate to the other contestants. He did however, become noticeably rude and cruel in small doses after contracting the factor of Four. 8-Ball In "Questions Answered", when 8-Ball gets eliminated, Donut spits him out of his hole and he lands just under the moon. Donut teases 8-Ball for being eliminated on the eighth episode, his favorite number. Before 8-Ball can correct him, Donut turns the gravity back on and 8-Ball is crushed to death by the moon. Status: Enemies Balloony In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Balloony asks Donut what he did with Loser after he was eliminated. Barf Bag In "Questions Answered", Donut gets frustrated with Barf Bag when she fails to answer any of his "piece of cake" questions. When he's reached his limit, he asks her a question that only contestants competing on Team Ice Cube! would know the answer to. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", he is horrified when she is drained of her barf and scolds his teammates for running around while she's injured. He then patches her up and tells Bomby to fill her with hot spring water. He is delighted when she wakes up and seems happy when she claims she feels amazing. He becomes slightly perturbed when her happiness reaches unnatural levels. When Barf Bag realizes the hot spring water is warm, she explains to Donut that lakes don't get that hot without a reason. She jokes that they could be near a volcano, which scares Donut. Status: Friends Basketball In "Questions Answered", when Donut says that his camera can transmit matter, Basketball, thinking he had a way to get them back on earth the whole time angrily tells him to get them back. Donut says that he can't cause it only goes one way, annoying Basketball. Status: Minor enemies Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Donut refuses to climb Bell's string, contrary to the rest of Team Ice Cube!, saying that it's disrespectful. Bell then thanks Donut for his sense of logic. However, the two have not interacted further than this. Status: Acquaintances Bomby Donut generally shows respect to Bomby and his right to not exploding. This is showcased in BFB 1, 3, and 5. Donut can also be seen caring for Bomby when he was "only a little bit exploded". At some point prior to "Enter the Exit", Donut discovers "something very horrific" about Bomby, and notes this in his diary. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Donut appears hesitant to approach Bomby, seemingly somewhat afraid of him. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Donut claims Bomby is the strongest out of the team and therefore tells him to fill Barf Bag with water. Status: Friends Book They don't interact very often but in "Four Goes Too Far", Book asks him how the Twinkle of Contagion relates to the contest. Bottle Prior to Four's appearance, Donut can be seen stating that Bottle understands whatever Donut was talking about previously. Status: Friends Bubble While they haven't been seen interacting very often, they may have been friends before since in "Questions Answered", Bubble knew that Donut's favorite season was summer. Coiny In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Coiny switches to Donut's team, which, before his switch, only contained Donut. In "Get Digging", when Coiny suggests that they come up with a team name, Donut says "Please tell me you did not just say that." When Coiny insists, Donut walks off, shouting "Whatever!" Upon hearing Coiny's idea for a team name, Donut tells him "This isn't funny," and Coiny tells him he can go eliminate himself. Donut is then later eliminated and sent to the TLC. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", they appear to be on somewhat better terms when Donut hosts The Losers!' Cake at Stake. Coiny also licked his "Cake" when Donut stated that it's topped with a grain of sugar. Status: Neutral Clock In "Questions Answered", Donut appears to be very pleased when Clock rings, meaning it's time to start Cake at Stake. He is however, angry about it in "This Episode Is About Basketball". Status: Neutral Eggy In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Donut tells Eggy that her comment to Clock in the the previous episode may further her chances of being eliminated. Status: Neutral Firey In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Donut used Firey to ignite Pencil. In "Questions Answered", Firey is devastated that Donut had to kill his speaker box. In "Enter the Exit", Firey stuck a syringe into Donut and took out the liquid Four inside, making him fall over. Status: Enemies (possibly) Firey Jr. Due to being on the same team, Donut and Firey Jr. seem to get along. Firey Jr. agrees with Donut's opinion that Bomby shouldn't be blown up. In Donut's speech in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Donut claims that there's nobody else like Firey Jr., who gasps in joy. This speech is ironic, since there is a character that's quite like Firey Jr.; namely, Firey. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Donut once again states that there is nobody quite like Firey Jr. This prompts Firey Jr. to become suspicious of Donut, claiming that he was mean in BFDIA. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Donut tells Firey Jr. they weren't mocking him by celebrating his 10,000 vote elimination, but he also agreed with Barf Bag when she said he wasn't really an asset to the team. He then says, for the third time, that there's no one quite like him, but his elimination is probably for the best. Even after Firey Jr. insults his team upon being eliminated, Donut doesn't entirely agree with Naily saying good riddance in response, yet still somewhat agrees. Status: Enemies (on Firey Jr.'s side) Firey Speaker Box In "Get in the Van", the Firey Speaker Box killed Donut and used his corpse as a cake. In "Questions Answered", Donut returned the favor and killed Firey Speaker Box and used chunks of his body as Cake. Status: Enemies Four Status: Enemies Gaty In "Questions Answered", Gaty explains to Donut that using an audio recording of Four won't have an effect on anyone. Donut tries it on himself but it actually affects him. Status: Neutral Gelatin Status: Frenemies Golf Ball In "Four Goes Too Far", Golf Ball suggests to use Donut, whom she refers to as "Zero", in order to get rid of Four. Throughout most of Golf Ball's plan (and her eyebrow maneuvers), Donut is unwilling or aggravated. However, once Donut learns that, due to having the factor of Four within him, he can choose the challenge, he is pleased. He does get annoyed however, when Golf Ball and Tennis Ball shift their eyebrows at each other after calling him zero. Status: Unclear Grassy When Donut says that A Better Name Than That doesn't have to sit so far away from him at the Cake at Stake, Grassy is the first to jump his mouth, Donut tells him he thinks Grassy went a little overboard. Status: Unclear Ice Cube In "The Glistening", Donut votes for Ice Cube to be eliminated. This is only because everybody else was doing so. Status: Possible bad terms Lollipop In "Four Goes Too Far", Lollipop somewhat insults Donut for not understanding what Golf Ball and Tennis Ball meant, call him a "Bagel Brain", Donut doesn't seem to mind this as he's happy he gets to choose the contest. In "Questions Answered", Lollipop laughs at Donut for using the nickname she gave him. Donut tells her to stop laughing, then grabs her by the lips and shuts them harshly, making her stop. Lollipop ends up biting his hands and getting them stuck on the side of the moon. Donut later calls Lollipop "Lollipoop". Status: Enemies Loser When Donut is the host, he mocks Loser of his elimination. After Loser is eliminated, Donut tries trapping him in a jawbreaker but fails to a couple times. He successfully eliminates him after turning a jawbreaker inside out and shutting it with saliva. Status: Enemies Match In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Donut attempts to force Match on his team to spite Pencil. Match very obviously does not want this and quickly reunites with Pencil after realizing that switching was her choice. In "Questions Answered", Match used Camera to prove to Donut that Free Food cheated. Donut changes his mind and puts Free Food up for elimination instead of iance. In "Enter the Exit", Match and Donut can be seen arguing with each other in the chaos. Status: Enemies Marker In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", when Donut explains the rules of the contest, he has his arm around Marker implying they are friends. Status: Friends Naily In "Enter the Exit", Donut tried to recover Naily but ended up mutilating her in the process. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Naily says good riddance at Firey Jr. being eliminated, Donut says "Well I wouldn't go that far, but ...yeah..." After Naily rips Barf Bag in "Don't Dig Straight Down", Donut asks her in annoyance to stop running around. Status: Friends Needle In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Needle tells Donut that Loser lying doesn't apply to the current Cake at Stake they're having, Donut agrees. Status: Neutral Pencil Donut and Pencil had a disagreement in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", where Donut claimed that the oldies' larger team was an unfair advantage. Pencil then said that Donut should just deal with it, causing the two to get into a fight, where they would stab and burn each other. Donut also, as a form of revenge, tried to force Match onto his team. Status: Enemies Pin Donut, along with Coiny (and later the rest of the contestants), urge Pin to switch onto W.O.A.H. Bunch. However, this gesture seems to be done only because Coiny and Pin are friends, and Donut desperately needed more team members. Status: Possible friends Robot Flower In "Questions Answered", Donut tells Robot Flower that she shouldn't have broken the signal and her doing so is the reason why she got an explosion of votes. Status: Bad terms Saw In "Questions Answered", when Saw gets to many questions wrong, Donut decides that as the host he should punish her for it with a screech he recorded from Four. Spongy In "Don't Dig Straight Down", after all of Team Ice Cube! is safely out of the inverted planet except Spongy (due to the rest of the team using him to add friction to the hill leading to their freedom), Donut and his team try to pull Spongy up, but fail. Donut decides that he will not let Spongy be used as a disposable tool again and goes back to push Spongy up from behind. He succeeds in saving Spongy, but burns to death in lava in doing so. Status: Friends Stapy In "Four Goes Too Far", Stapy appears to be angry with how Donut suddenly gets to have so much power over the show, Donut happily states that it's because he has the "factor of four" within him. In "Questions Answered", Stapy calls Donut out for being biased to his team, not that Donut cares. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Donut has had it with being host at this point, which causes him to yell at Stapy when he was asking if it was time for Cake at Stake. Status: Enemies Taco In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Donut accidentally kills Taco when he throws the Liar Ball on her. Tennis Ball In "Four Goes Too Far", Donut is annoyed when Tennis Ball and Golf Ball shift their eyebrows at each other after calling him zero. "Questions Answered", Tennis Ball asks how he's touching Lollipop's lips if he's on earth, Donut explains it's because of the camera he's using. Yellow Face Donut's interaction with Yellow Face is limited, being only when Donut was perplexed by Yellow Face's fork pile in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Donut can also be seen looking at Yellow Face with an annoyed look when he yells "YAY!" X Viewers Donut always seems to be the contestant used to explain how voting is supposed to work. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", he tells the viewers not to comment to vote, but to instead rate his team's videos. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Donut angrily gives the voters examples of ways they shouldn't vote and tells them they didn't count their vote if they did, and to be more careful. He also says "And don't forget to use brackets" after Beep has lost. He would later say the same thing in "Fortunate Ben" when Beep loses again. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Donut believes the viewers deserve to hear that Cake at Stake song after Four forgets to play it in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". Teams A Better Name Than That In "Four Goes Too Far", the team use Donut to multiply Four by zero. Donut appears to be against the plan but is happy with the end result when he gets to choose the contest. In "Questions Answered", Donut attempts to do their Cake at Stake on the moon through TV, but due to Lollipop trapping his arms on the moon side, he's forced to bring the earth through his camera. When they are back on earth, all of the Better Namers jump into Donut's hole and are thrown out by Donut when they are announced as safe. Team Ice Cube! In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he gives his team an inspirational speech, calling them the greatest team the world has put together and says that he sees hope, strength, and ingenuity in his teammates. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he calls all of his teammates disrespectful for climbing Bell's string. In "Questions Answered", as the host, he asks a quiz question that only his team would know, unfairly giving them an advantage over the other teams. Category:Relationships